


Con gli angioli [Pascoli docet.]

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>[...]rise o rondinelle</i><br/>nere, improvvisa: ma con chi? di cosa?<br/>rise, così, con gli angioli; con quelle<br/>nuvole d’oro, nuvole di rosa.<br/><b>G. Pascoli</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Con gli angioli [Pascoli docet.]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rò](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=R%C3%B2).



 

Fermo sulla soglia della porta, appena un po’ a lato per lasciare libero il passaggio, stava eretto –nella sua poderosa mole- Mycroft Holmes. Questo era venuto a fare una visita –cosa straordinaria a dirsi- a suo fratello Sherlock che per giorni aveva ignorato i suoi telegrammi.

Eppure, quando, senza farsi annunciare, entrò nel salotto di Baker Street, capì immediatamente cosa aveva trattenuto il suo fratellino non tanto dal rispondergli ai telegrammi –era ormai avvezzo ai piccoli dispetti di Sherlock-, quanto la sua completa indifferenza verso il problema che due giorni prima aveva mandato in frantumi quel poco di rispetto che aveva per Scotland Yard.

Si guardò intorno, ma non trovò niente che potesse indicare il passaggio del ispettore Lestrade, il capo dell’operazione. Molto strano che non si fosse ancora presentato a supplicare aiuto dal suo fratellino.

A metà di quella constatazione, sentì dei passi veloci affrettarsi per le scale. Non ebbe bisogno di girarsi per accertarsi dell’identità dell’individuo che ora, con ancora il fiatone, era immediatamente dietro di lui.

-Signor Holmes! Lei…- partì concitato Lestrade, fermandosi poi davanti alla strana “scena” che il minore degli Holmes stava mostrando in quel momento.

Sulla guancia destra di Mycroft si formò un’affettuosa fossetta.

Sherlock, seduto sulla sua poltrona, guardava fuori dalla finestra e vezzeggiava tra le mani uno stetoscopio di assolutamente ovvia provenienza.

E sorrideva. Ci faceva scorrere sopra le dita e il sorriso aumentava, per un attimo pensò anche che stesse per scoppiare a ridere, ma uscì solo uno sbuffo divertito.

A un osservatore attento –come era Mycroft, appunto- non sarebbero sfuggiti gli occhi, illuminati da un riflesso particolare, diverso da quello usuale, e neppure la delicatezza con cui le dita accarezzavano l’oggetto, ma che allo stesso tempo dettavano una presa ferra, possessiva.

Si diede dell’idiota per essersi scomodato tanto per una cosa così banale.

Come aveva potuto essere così cieco? Eppure lo sapeva, e anche da molto tempo. Forse ancora prima dei diretti interessati.

L’ispettore, tuttora perplesso, finalmente si accorse della presenza del maggiore degli Holmes e gli fece un cenno di saluto, per poi incominciare a parlargli sottovoce.

-Ah, c’è anche lei, signore. Mi scusi la domanda ma, essendo lei il suo congiunto, lo conoscerà meglio di chiunque l’altro, quindi… mi potrebbe dire cosa sta facendo il signor Holmes?-

Mycroft scosse la testa e lasciò le labbra incurvarsi leggermente.

-Ride con gli angeli, Lestrade. Il grande Sherlock Holmes ride con gli angeli.-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia colore***
> 
> Oddio, qui ci sono un sacco di cose da spiegare, ma prima di tutto…
> 
> AUGURI RÓÓÓ!!!! (su EFP minnow).
> 
> Hai visto? Alla fine la tua storia fluff e slash l’hai avuta ed è pure canonverse!
> 
> Comunque, penso che dei chiarimenti potrebbero essere graditi.
> 
> Dunque, praticamente in questa storia Mycroft va a trovare Sherlock e lo trova lì a sorridere come un ebete mentre si rigira tra le mani lo stetoscopio del dottore. Ora, sicuramente il povero Lestrade avrà pensato “ecco, lo dicevo io che era pazzo!” e in un certo senso dobbiamo dargli ragione. Perché sì, Holmes è pazzo, ma di Watson. È innamorato il nostro polaretto preferito e in verità non si è neanche accorto della presenza dei due nella stanza, se no si sarebbe dato un minimo di contegno. Io non lo giudico OOC, ma se qualcuno ha da ridire me lo dica e aggiungerò l’avvertimento ^^.
> 
> Dunque, la cosa più interessante e che ha dato moto a tutta la storia, è l’ultima frase di Mycroft “Ride con gli angeli”. Questa è una mia elaborazione della poesia di Pascoli che vi riporto qui sotto:
> 
> Con gli angioli
> 
> Erano in fiore i lilla e l’ulivelle;  
> ella cuciva l’abito da sposa:  
> né l’aria ancora aprìa bocci di stelle,  
> né s’era chiusa foglia di mimosa;  
> quand’ella rise; rise o rondinelle  
> nere, improvvisa: ma con chi? di cosa?  
> rise, così, con gli angioli; con quelle  
> nuvole d’oro, nuvole di rosa.
> 
> Pascoli l’aveva scritta (la prima volta ne 1891, quindi questa ff è ambientata dopo il grande iato) guardando sua sorella che, innamorata, rideva senza motivo e lui pensava: sta ridendo con gli angeli. Ora, ditemi se non è meraviglioso paragonare il riso innamorato a un riso con gli angeli. Quindi la frase di Mycroft equivale a “È innamorato, Lestrade. Il grande Sherlock Holmes è innamorato.”
> 
> Comunque quella di Mycroft è una citazione e mi sembra anche plausibile. Se Holmes possiede un Petrarca tascabile, perché Mycroft non può conoscere questa poesia di Pascoli?


End file.
